


Hostility

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ah AI au, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff was happy when he signed up for the Achievement Hunter program, he was ecstatic when he was chosen to be apart of the AI program too, but when things start to get suspicious Geoff doesn't know who to trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostility

**Author's Note:**

> Major shoutout to http://raynrvaez.tumblr.com/ for the wonderful AU

_“Geoff wake up”_ said Ryan nudging at his mind;

 _“No”_ replied Geoff,

 _“I think we should just give up then, he said no”_ replied Ray,

 _“Shut up Ray”_ snapped Michael.

 _“He has to get up otherwise Burnie will be angry at us”_ mentioned Jack;

 _“Yeah but what can he do?”_ asked Gavin,

 _“Turn us off”_ stated Michael,

 _“He wouldn't though! Geoff would argue a bunch”_ said Gavin in horror,

 _“Ryan, do you wanna get him up”_ suggested Jack ignoring his AI friend.

 _“No, because too many in one day can be bad for him”_ replied Ryan

 _“Just a little bit”_  suggested Jack

 _“Maybe if we shout a bunch”_  said Ray

 _“Gavin you should try that buddy”_ said Michael

 _“Are you sure? He gets annoyed when I scream though”_ replied Gavin

 _“Yeah, go for it”_ encouraged Michael

“NO! Alright! I'm up, fucking assholes, I'm up” shouted Geoff sitting up in his bed; he moved so his feet where hanging over the edge and dropped his head into his hands then tried to rub the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Told you that you shouldn't have gone out drinking last night" said Ray,

"You never want to go out drinking" replied Geoff,

"That's because it messes with my judgement" said Ray.

"Its cause you're a light weight" joked Geoff;

"Its because I am an AI Geoff" responded Ray,

"AI" pondered Gavin with a grin,

"No" replied everyone at once,

"Alright assholes time to start the day" said Geoff standing up and stretching. The morning consisted of him doing his morning workout routine, showering, changing into gear and getting alcohol blocked by Jack. Its like cock-blocking but it involves one AI's shield ability and a generous amount of alcohol he couldn't access. Once it was time to see the rest of his AH crew it was ten am and he was suited up in his gear, the walk was short for Geoff but probably felt like ages for his AI, but once he spotted his team one particular AI seemed to perk up.

"Hey Caleb" said Geoff,

"Hey Geoff, how's it going?" asked Caleb; his helmet was slung under his arm so Geoff mentally shrugged and did the same,

"Yeah alright, can Michael talk to Lindsay before he makes my gun explode? I kind of need it" replied Geoff rolling his eyes. He could feel Michael tapping at his mind consistently;

"Oh sure, Lindsay say hi" replied Caleb, a glow of light appeared next to Caleb. "We really shouldn't be talking" said Lindsay glancing around the room, "Its okay you have your talk and we'll have ours" replied Geoff.

"Hi Lindsay!"said Michael, a small smile appeared on the AI's face,

"Anyway what's up with you, you don't usually train in the mornings" said Geoff.

"I'm getting a routine fitness and AI check up today, I might be getting shipped off tonight" replied Caleb with a grin,

"Hey congratulations, why so soon though we should catch up" responded Geoff,

"I have a feeling no matter what score I get they are going to send me off" said Caleb frowning slightly.

"What why would they-" begun Geoff,

"Good Evening gentlemen" interrupts Burnie with a fake smile,

"Sir" replies Caleb,

"Sir" responds Geoff less enthusiastically than Caleb, Joel stands beside Burnie with a mixture of boredom and tiredness on his face,

"Denecour if you could please follow Mr Heyman to the testing grounds as I need a word with Mr Ramsey" said Burnie, Caleb seems to hesitate for a moment before following Joel.

"You've got that kid set on edge sometimes" joked Geoff,

"Good, follow me" replied Burnie, Geoff narrowed his eyes as Burnie walked away. He followed behind him to his office; in his mind Michael had been trying to get his attention again.

"Geoff, Lindsay told me to tell you something when it was safe" said Michael, the others seemed nervous by the statement.

"In a bit" replied Geoff, once they arrived Burnie took his seat and he took the one opposite, his friend stared at him for a few moments before that ever so fake smile appeared again.

“How have you been?” asked Burnie;

“Grand, is there anyway we could speed this up I want to see Caleb before he goes” replied Geoff,

“I want to speak to one of them before you leave” stated Burnie,

“Who?” asked Geoff,

“Well to my understanding you have changed their names, but I would like to speak with Rho” said Burnie with a fake smile.

 _“Geoff?”_ asked Ryan,

 _“Its fine go ahead”_ replied Geoff carefully watching Burnie, Ryan materialized beside them with a warm smile.

“Hello, may I be of assistance” questioned Ryan;

“Whats your name?” asked Burnie,

 

“Rho, although my friends call me Ryan” responded Ryan,

“Hello Ryan” greeted Burnie with a nod.

“I believe you are mistaken, I said my friends call me Ryan” said Ryan,

 _“Fucking got him!”_ said Ray, the others joined in with his laughter. Geoff gave a satisfied smile and shrugged;

"That's all thank you Rho, and you are dismissed too Ramsey” snapped Burnie,

“Sir” said Geoff half saluting as he stood and left; it took a few minutes before they all materialised and began to float next to Geoff.

“Did you see the fucking sweet burn from Ry? Holy shit!” said Michael

“Nice burn Ry” cheered Ray,

“He is a mingy little prick though” mentioned Gavin,

“What do you think he wanted?” asked Jack with a frown,

“Nothing good, he seemed annoyed when he mentioned that you had named us” responded Ryan.

“I don’t want to think about that right now, Ray if you please, the alcohol” said Geoff, a target popped up in his line of vision.

“Gross, it messes with my systems” replied Ray with a grown,

“Only in the beginning you’re much better now” complimented Geoff,

“Then bed right” asked Ray;

“If I can make it back” responded Geoff with a laugh

“Hey Jack how good is your shield carrying going?” asked Ryan sarcastically,

“Getting there but… oh god..” muttered Jack.


End file.
